A dance and Old Memories
by cd818
Summary: While at a dance, a song brings painful memories back to Shinji. What will he do. (SxA) will make more R rated later.


I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinji wakes up in the middle of the day and gets out of the bed walking into the kitchen to see Misato Drinking a bear and Asuka talking to Hikari.  
  
"so the Baka woke up" Asuka said.  
  
Shinji covered his mouth as he yarned "hello Hikari." he said ingnoring Asuka.  
  
"did you hear me Baka" Asuka said.  
  
"i heard you..but why should I say something back" Shinji said.  
  
Misato giggled a bit while drinking a bear. "he got you Asuka" she said and chugged the rest of it down.  
  
"Shinji are you going to the dance tonight." Hikari asked.  
  
"umm...don't know...maybe" he said  
  
"like you'd dance with someone." Asuka spat out "I'd be supprised if anyone would dance with you"  
  
"Asuka..." Hikari said  
  
"what...its true..who'd want to go with that Baka." she said insulting and looked over to see Shinji gone.  
  
"what the.."  
  
"I was trying to tell you....Shinji left the table while you were looking at m..me" Hikari said with a small smill and Misato just laughed.  
  
"grr.....that Baka" Asuka said.  
  
"well...maybe we should get ready" Misato said  
  
"what do you mean by we.." Asuka said  
  
"well....Hikari didn't tell you...I'm gonna be there to watch over you kids" Misato said  
  
"no she didn't" Asuka gave Hikari a evil glance  
  
"well...I told Shinji to tell you" Hikari said.  
  
"I gonna beat him later for not telling me this" Asuka said.  
  
"Well....it isn't like you were gonna believe him" Misato said.  
  
"she's right" Hikari laughed  
  
"lets just get ready" Asuka said and stormed off to her room and Hikari followed while Misato went to her.  
  
Shinji layed on his bed looking at he ceiling. 'maybe i should go.then again Asuka's probally right...no one would probally dance with me...I'd look like a idiot' He thought to himself.  
  
'hmm..I wont listen to her...I will go' He thought getting up and going to his closet.  
  
"Shinji were gone." Misato said  
  
"why are you leaving so early." he asked  
  
"I have to help set up and Hikari has to be there to help orginaze everything since she's your class rep" Misato shouted leaving out  
  
"dont wait up Baka" Asuka shouted and laughed walking out  
  
"ok..well see." Shinji mumbled and got a black pair of slacks out his closet and a black shirt.  
  
~Later at the Dance~  
  
Asuka was dancing with some guys and then sneaked away. "they cant dance..." she said to Hikari.  
  
"hey...is that." Hikari said.  
  
"what.....the Baka" Asuka said looking at Shinji walking in along with most of the girls  
  
"he cleans up rather nicely." Hikari smiled saying it.  
  
"so does that stooge" Asuka pointed at Toji and Hikari blushed. "why do you like him"  
  
"I don't know.." She said.  
  
"Asuka...Shinji's looking mighty nice." Hikari said.  
  
"that Baka...he wouldn't look good if..." "Hey Asuka" Shinji said  
  
"s...Shinji...you look...umm..."  
  
"nice" Hikari said  
  
"no..I was gonna say stupid." Asuka turned head saying it  
  
"you girls look nice...why didnt you let me see what you looked like before you left" Shinji asked  
  
"because you probally would have started slobbering on us" Asuka said  
  
"I would not.." Shinji thought for a minute and grinned "your were the one who's face turned red when I walked in" He smirked and Hikari laughed.  
  
"why you....." "why are you over here...looks like your the one who can't dance." Shinji cut her off  
  
"ok...right now..on the dance floor Third Child." Asuka grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor as a song began to play and they danced  
  
"this should be intresting" Misato said snicking up on Hikari.  
  
She jumped and watched them dance "I wish I had a camera" Misato said.  
  
"thats his section" Toji said comming up behind them with Kensuke that had his everyday camera  
  
"all on me" he said taking a photo  
  
"the one time that benefits others" Toji said grinning as he took pictures.  
  
"they look like a pretty good couple." Hikari said and they all started laughing.  
  
"you got good moves Baka" Asuka said  
  
"you to" he said.  
  
They stopped dancing and looked around as a slow song started to play.  
  
"lets see how good you really are Third Child" Asuka said  
  
"ok." Shinji said as they began to slow dance to a song  
  
Shinji danced with Asuka for a while and started to think about the song that was playing.  
  
"dance baka" Asuka said looking at the Shinji who said stopped moving completely  
  
"hey...what with Shinji." Toji said.  
  
Shinji stood there with Asuka looking at him "baka..earth to baka" she said  
  
'what is this song...I know it...m..my mother used to sing this to me' he thought.  
  
"Shinji.." Misato walked over to them and nudged his arm. "Shinji" she said.  
  
"t...this song." he mumbled "m..my mother sung this to me.." he said and grasped his head.  
  
"Shin-man..you ok" Toji said.  
  
"not really...I gotta go" Shinji walked to the door and ran off.  
  
"What was that about." Hikari said.  
  
"well...Shinji's past is a killer.." Misato said.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright"  
  
"What...Shin-man will pull through..well just laugh at this day." Toji said  
  
"I wont...that baka owes me a dance...No one walks away from..."  
  
"ASUKA LANGLEY SHORYU." Every said  
  
Asuka shot them evil looks at walked off.  
  
Shinji ran back to the apartment and ran to his room sitting in the corner thinking about the song.  
  
"m..mother....what happened to you..how'd you die..." Shinji mumbled and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MURDER ME...CURSE AT ME...LEAVE ALL REVIEWS...NUTURAL, GOOD, BAD.... doesnt matter. 


End file.
